


Baby Mission

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 金有谦你把斑斑给我放下的backup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree
Summary: Some friends were asking me if I could translate some of my YugBam stories into English, so here it is!Again, I am no way good at translating. Given the huge differences between Chinese and English, I rewrote part of the story. Hope it is not so bad XDDDDAlso, if there's any mistake plz let me know.





	Baby Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends were asking me if I could translate some of my YugBam stories into English, so here it is!  
> Again, I am no way good at translating. Given the huge differences between Chinese and English, I rewrote part of the story. Hope it is not so bad XDDDD  
> Also, if there's any mistake plz let me know.

***

It just happened.  
Bambam kissed Yugyeom. They stared at each other without even a blink, like someone just pressed a pause button.  
The one-year-old boy with brown hair and green eyes was the only one who didn't get stuck in this weird situation. He moved around restlessly in Yugyeom's arms with his beautiful eyes shinning like green gems.

"Don't forget taking little Grant to the bathing pool at 3pm."  
Bambam left like something horrible was chasing after him. And Yugyeom, holding little Grant in his arms, still didn't figure out what happened in the last minute.

***

It was two weeks ago.  
Yugyeom came back to his apartment. His shirt was covered with bloodstain.  
"Hey Bam! Grant told me there's a huge surprise waiting for me in our......"  
He said aloud without looking at the man sitting on the armchair at first. And when he finally turned his head to Bambam---and a little baby from god knew where, he screamed.  
"What's going on here? When did you get a baby!"  
"Obviously," said Bambam, sitting straight, wearing a decent smile on his face, "this is the surprise."  
Yugyeom screamed, again, like he's going to faint out.

"So, this baby's father is Grant and his mother is an eastern European woman. The only thing we know about her is that she abandoned her own child. Then, the other 'responsible' parent of this little thing sent him to us. Hey old bastard, why not run for the world most terrible parents? No one could beat you up in this competition."  
Yugyeom hung up on Grant and explained to Bambam.  
"What a son of...DOUCHEBAG." Bambam murmured sarcastically.

"What the hell is wrong with that old bastard? Anyone who is not losing his mind would know it is a terrible, TERRIBLE idea to let you and me take care of a baby!"  
Bambam appeared more calm. He was devoted to practising his dagger skill. The SOG. S37K flipping around his hand made Yugyeom tense up a little.

Yugyeom stared at little Grant---they decided to call him little Grant temporarily---and this little guy's concentration on that dagger scared Yugyeom. He moved his seat to have a closer look at the baby.  
He's so adorable. Yugyeom murmured to himself.  
"Anyway, old Grant offered us a great commission. A beautiful amount."  
Bambam felt the curious eye sight from the little guy, so he carefully put his dagger back in its case.  
Yugyeom gasped sharply when he saw the amount of the commission. And then they accepted this weird mission.

***

Yugyeom and Bambam lived with Grant since they escaped from a horrible experimental base. The old bastard was always raunchy and idle and with a cigar in his mouth. He might be the most terrible foster father in the world but at least he did never abandon Yugyeom and Bambam.  
These two poor kids had no idea of who they were, where they came from. The old Grant gave them names from the tattoos on their back neck. Flowing in their veins, there was a serum which was injected into their body when they were just born. This serum gradually differentiated the two boys from other kids. Their reflection was many times faster than the normal. Their wounds would heal themselves so damn fast. They had strength which could beat against those whose figures were twice as theirs.  
The old Grant became aware that it might be inappropriate to foster the two kids as the others. He started bringing them to some dangerous places, like the underground fighting. Yugyeom and Bambam picked up skills of fighting people with not only their fists but also guns, daggers, and even a nail clipper.  
At 14 years old, they accepted their first mission and got paid.  
Old Grant, as their agent, maneged their "business" really well. Day by day, they moved into apartment and possessed several safe houses around the world.

***

Little Grant were crawling around on the sofa, ignoring his new dads' silence. He found something fasinating in the sofa so he started digging and pulling, with a mumble.  
Finally he got something.  
And it was a glock.

"Juses!"  
Yugyeom shouted and took that little dangerous thing away from his hand quickly.  
Then the two new "dads" exchanged a look: NO! THEY CANT DO IT! FUCK THE COMMISSION! They would mentally ruin this baby, or they would BE mentally ruined by this baby in two hours.

Two hours later, the little devil fell asleep soundly on Yugyeom's thighs like he did not mind the strong smell of blood and gunpowder at all.  
"Hey, I think he kinda likes me."Yugyeom said with an excited and soft tone.  
"Of course, pal,"Bambam teased him,"You are one shower away from a perfect daddy."  
Yugyeom carefully considered Bambam's advice and decided to take a shower. He gently passed little Grant to his buddy, with a really rare and affable smile on his face.

Bambam clumsily held the little thing in his hands, feeling like his veins were instantly frozen.  
He felt something he'd never experienced before. It was a soft, throbbing new life.  
For the very first time, Bambam, a top mercenary, got a concept of life, and he thought it was strange but amazing at the same time.  
"This little thing is indeed kinda adorable."He mumbled to himself.

But he took back this conclusion in next second. The baby cried out for no clue. Bambam was overwhelmed and pulled the gun subconsciously.  
"Geez! Put that gun down!"Yugyeom rushed out without even putting on a top, "He's only one year old! For god's sake!"  
The cry made Bambam groggy. He tucked the baby into Yugyeom's arms and got his laptop---with his gun right beside him.

"What are you doing?"Yugyeom leaned in, stealthily moved this gun away a little.  
"Finding out how to stop a crying mad one-year-old baby."  
"Eh, so what did you get?"  
"He wet his pant, he craves for milk, or he just wants to cry."  
"......"

***

Rushing into a  baby store seemed to be their priority at the very moment.  
Bambam had enough of the whispering around them, like "How cute the two handsome young daddies are!" and "Look at their baby! What an angel!"  
He's been through a lot recently and being judged was the least thing he wanted to handle with at the moment.   
So he turned to a salesgirl for help.   
“We need... ”Bambam said.   
“Of course. ”  
The girl acted like she’s been waiting for this since this duo stepped into the store.  
She offered Yugyeom and Bambam tons of suggestions and recommendations, with unnecessary details. 

The haul ended up with two fully loaded carts.   
“Well I guess it is part of being a parent.”  
Yugyeom said while carrying stuffs in their car.   
Bambam lifted his eyebrow. He looked around, trying to hide himself from those curious eye sights. These sights were like burning flames striking him in the face. You can tell it by his blush.   
“Good.”He said ironically,“I feel like we’ve become the hottest and most popular gay couple in our community. Did you notice how those ladies looked at us? It’s like they are gonna squeeze your face and drown you with their...Are you listening?”

Yugyeom was busy installing the baby seat.   
“Yes buddy. Give me a hand! I can’t handle it. You were saying?”  
Bambam rolled his eyes and moved to backseat to help Yugyeom.   
Little Grant opened wide his sparkling eyes and giggled like the purest angel in the world.  
“Good trip, little one!”  
Yugyeom put a pacifier in his mouth and rubbed his soft hair gently——he just couldn’t help himself.   
“You are in the wrong business pal. babysitting is a better career choice.”Bambam mocked him. 

***

Although Yugyeom is the one who’s more excited and enthusiastic about taking care of little Grant, and the one who enjoyed more, Bambam was actually the more cautious one, despite of his grumpy face.   
In some quiet and beautiful nights, when the big and little boys snuggled up on the couch, it was always Bambam who covered a blanket silently. 

Something different grew in Bambam slightly.   
It was one week and a half later. Winter came with ruthless wind and giant temperature drop.   
“The boy needs something warm to wear.” Yugyeom said to Bambam after he kissed little Grant goodnight.   
“Tomorrow. We have to stock up diapers and milk powder too.” Bambam put “clothes” on his shopping list.   
Yugyeom snickered when seeing Bambam carefully wrote down those stuffs.   
“You like him. I can tell it from your eyes. Why do you act like he’s a burden or a trouble? You feel more comfortable with that?”  
“Your hypothesis is hilarious.” Bambam said, nervously put the list back in his pocket, “I just don’t want to be tangled up in the baby store.” He explained, with barely nothing creditable. “Being a father really is not my thing, pal. I’m more of a mercenary.”  
Yugyeom shrugged, like he’s not gonna take it seriously. 

They got a regular customer vibe when they entered the baby store for the second time.   
But they were still a mess when picking up proper necessities.   
“Need help?” The salesgirl showed up with a lovely smile.   
“Desperately.” Bambam didn’t even need to fake a frowned look.   
“I can relate. It’s always the most miserable for the first time. Let alone...”  
Bambam had already given up clarifying their relationship.   
And the guy who never considered clarifying was burying himself in tons of parenting books.   
“You are a lovely couple.” The girl said sincerely, “There’s a parenting training lesson on Wednesday. Are you interested?”  
“No.” Bambam rejected without hesitation, but a second later, when he saw Yugyeom throwing a wrong-sized boots in the cart, he nodded his head and said, “Yes, I mean, we’ll be there.”

Bambam had never imagined that one day, he would attend a parenting related class with Yugyeom. It was just, not the usual stuffs mercenaries would do. Well mercenaries do many “unusual” things but babysitting might be the least one on their task list. 

Things were getting out of control. Some crazy thoughts popped up in Bambam’s mind and they stayed there, rooting like a bunch of spore. 

It would happen someday. Bambam knew it clearly. If old Grant determined not to take back his own son, Yugyeom and Bambam and the little boy would be a family. It’s not a typical one but it would appeare like one. This is inevitable, like rivers flow surely to the sea.   
So Bambam started picturing the future, their future. It’s weird not only because the possibility that one day he and Yugyeom would be like every couple in the world who work their asses off to support their tiny family, but also the future itself. The expected uncomfortable or tired feelings didn’t show up. Conversely, Bambam found this kind of future is not bad. Actually it might be wonderful. 

Bambam realized that he’s kinda looking forward to it. This idea amazed him. But the  harder Bambam wanted to get this thought out of his mind, the more detailed he pictured how he and Yugyeom would be like someday. He couldn’t help himself placing him and Yugyeom as two fathers. And this thought subtly slided into another way. Bambam started thinking about the possibility of settling down the relationship with Yugyeom.   
He’s not sure a romantic relationship would work between them. But the idea was lingering in his mind. 

So in the beautiful morning, when Bambam finally decided to arrange himself a break, he kissed Yugyeom.   
Without any omen.   
Like it was god who pressed his lips onto Yugyeom’s cheek. 

Bambam felt like his mind was blown. While Yugyeom, the more innocent one, seemed like he suddenly forgot how to place arms and feet properly.   
Bambam disappeared instantly in Yugyeom’s vision. Little Grant giggled in his arms like he knew exactly what happened and was willing to see how it would go next.   
Yugyeom blushed.   
He’s trying to figure out what on earth did that kiss mean. Some kind of prank? Truth or dare? Affection?   
“This is crazy.” Yugyeom murmured to himself. 

***

“I guess it’s not a proper time?” Old Grant showed up with his cigar and shabby leather jacket of course.   
“What are you doing here?” Yugyeom narrowed his eyes warily.  
“Checking out if my son’s doing well here?” Old Grant shrugged and poured himself a cup of whiskey.   
“Everything is perfectly fine without you, old bastard.” Yugyeom carefully placed little Grant in his cradle. “Would you mind putting out your precious cigar? You don’t want to expose  
your son to the passive smoke right?”  
“Seems like you’re really into this.” Grant took a puff of his cigar and put it away. “I mean, the babysitting thing.”  
“Seems like abandoning your own son didn’t shame you at all.” Yugyeom said ironically. “Or what? You suddenly can’t take the guilty anymore so you wanna your son back?”  
“Believe me, young man, the guilty is torturing and tearing my heart apart every second, as much as the suspection does.”  
“Suspection of what?” Yugyeom looked confused, and then his face turned really angry, “You’re not saying you suspect his blood right? I mean, if you did, what are you? An animal? No. Animal knows to protect its cub. Look at his face, his green eyes and the way he smiles. He is basically the tiny you, only cuter and nicer.”  
“Calm down young man.” Grant finished his whiskey. “It’s hard to say.”  
“Fine. Whatever.” Yugyeom sat in his armchair and slowly loaded his gun. “So what are you gonna do?”  
“Return him to his mother.”

Yugyeom became speechless for a while because of astonishment. “You really loathe the boy a lot, don’t you?”  
“I just don’t wanna...”  
“First,” Yugyeom interrupted him. “He is not a thing that could be returned or something. Second, you even have no idea who his mother is, do you?”  
“I can figure it out.”  
“Of course you can. But I don’t think it’s a good idea.”  
“So do you have any good idea?”  
“As I said, he is fine with us.” Yugyeom said seriously. “He can live with us.”  
“Us?” Old Grant seemed really shocked. “You mean you and Bambam? Geez! Do you know what does that mean?”  
“No? Enlighten me.”  
“Trouble! Endless troubles! You will freak out! Keep your wits about you alright? It’s not easy to... to form a family. The responsibilities... God! Trying not to be fucked up would be the only concern left in your poor mind.”  
“We can handle it. We are a fast learner.”  
“Alright. Whatever it is. Have you ever thought of Bambam? Would he be ok with this situation? Frankly I don’t think so, mate.”

Yugyeom hesitated for a while. Honestly he’s not sure. It’s a huge issue. It’s nothing like their usual tasks or jobs which they could make a complete plan and follow it step by step till they nail it. Grant was right. Taking care of a child meant trouble, sacrifice, and exhaustion.   
But he’s been with Bambam since he was born. They were the closest, inseparable friends. They think alike, trust and understand each other. There’s no one else in the world that Yugyeom could give his back without hesitation.   
They are soulmates, in every sense. 

“He will.” Yugyeom said, with a joyful and confident smile on his face. “We’ve been together for so long. Long enough for us to update our relationship.”  
“I don’t think you get what I mean.” Grant’s voice became raspy and harsh. “It’s gonna be a family issue. You know what family means? Do you have love with your best friend? I mean, the romantic kind of love. If not, you three would be the most weird trio in the world and the pressure would haunt you without any mercy. That’s why I never risk myself in a marriage. That is so heavy, tiresome. An appalling dump!”  
“If you loathe it so much, why didn’t you abandon Bambam and me in that evil base?” Yugyeom questioned him with a deep and hard voice because he didn’t want to wake little Grant up.   
“Because!” Old Grant gulped down another glass of whiskey with his hands shaking. “Because I...I’m not sure you guys are prepared enough to take such a huge responsibility. It brings only exhaustion. I’ve been there before and I don’t think it’s a good idea to get you involved again.”  
“I’m confused.” Yugyeom stared at Grant like it’s the very first time he got to understand him.  
“Well, forget it.” Suddenly, Grant sounded very tired, like an aged man. “Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you and Bambam could handle it well, better than I did. But make sure you guys...”  
“I love Bambam. As a friend, a brother, and as me myself.” Yugyeom said. “And I believe he would say the same thing if it’s he who is standing in front of you.”  
“That’s the problem you and Bambam would figure out. It’s nothing to do with me.”  
He left, with his cigar, and that vintage leather jacket. 

Yugyeom heaved a long sigh.   
He looked at the sleeping boy. His soft brown hair. His long eye lashes. His tiny nose tip and lips.   
He still couldn’t believe what he said just now. The whole day, since Bambam kissed him, seemed like a crazy dream. He was wondering whether on earth he wanted wake up or just indulge in it forever. 

Suddenly there’s a subtle noise from the doorway. Yugyeom jumped out his armchair. His body tensed up like a cheetah and his hand reached his gun.   
But then Bambam showed up.  
“Why do you...”  
“I forgot my...”  
They said at the same time. 

Yugyeom felt overwhelmed. One minute ago, he was claiming that he loved this guy and this guy would definitely love him too. One minute later he was facing him, without knowing how much did this guy hear.   
“How... how long have you been there? I mean, the door way...” Yugyeom asked.   
“Since Old Grant entered this room.” Bambam answered.   
Oh! So it’s basically since the very beginning! He heard EVERYTHING! Yugyeom wanted to hide himself in a whatever hole so that nobody could ever find him and he could simply lie there till the end of the world.   
“So you erh...” Bambam walked towards him slowly, “You decided to raise the boy right?”  
“Only if you agree.” Yugyeom said with a slight voice. “I’m sorry I made the decision without you. And I’m sorry if I made any wrong and absurd assumptions, I mean...”  
“I am going to allow that.” Bambam smiled at Yugyeom. “And I am going to allow every assumption you made.”  
“What?”  
“I was saying,” Bambam stood in front of him, his eyes were shining like diamonds. “How can there be anyone else who supports me and understands me as you do? My best friend, brother. And how can I love anyone else when I’ve got you. We're gonna go through all these together, even if I know there could definitly be tons of shity things, it'll always not that bad if I have you with me.”  
“I...”  
“Saying something stupid is so wrong an answer in this situation.”

Yugyeom looked at him, like he’s never gonna have enough of it in his whole lifetime, like he’s painting this pair of eyes in his mind. 

Their lips finally reached each other, after such a long time. They kissed slowly and preciously, like it’s not only a kiss but also a lifetime vow that they would never break.   
They got so involved in this beautiful kiss that their “mission”——the baby——was temporarily forgotten. The poor little boy, blinking his shining and curious eyes, was really concerned his future life.   
But he knew very well that such worry was totally unnecessary. Because he’s gonna have two best dads in the world. And those two young men would complete their mission nicely and beautifully. 

\- FIN -


End file.
